Question: Find an explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $-11,-3,5,13,...$. Note: the first term should be $\textit{b(1)}$. $b(n)=$
Solution: The general explicit formula for arithmetic sequences is ${a_1}+{d}(n-1)$, where ${a_1}$ is the first term and $ d$ is the common difference. The first term is ${-11}$ and the common difference is ${8}$. ${+8\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+8\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+8\,\curvearrowright}$ ${-11},$ $-3,$ $5,$ $13,...$ This is the explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $-11,-3,5,13,...$. $b(n)={-11}+{8}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.